Hero
by missdomo121
Summary: Everyone thinks he has such a perfect life and he gets everything he want, but no one has been in his shoes they don't know what happens to him. He wants to start over but he can't so he'll just end it all, but something stops him from doing that now he starts to have second thoughts even though its too hard for him to continue
1. Angel

**Hey guys this is my new story, i hope you enjoy it and my other story 'new home' I will try to fix up the other chapters because they are terrible! well R&R**

* * *

Soul decides to end it. But what will he end. What does he want to end, who is it to blame for all his problems. His life is perfect anybody would want to live that life...but he doesn't. A big house, a beautiful Mother, a handsome Dad and a talented brother. But what is he to that family they treat him like he cant do anything. He has two good friends Black star and Tsubaki.

Should he run away and start over or should he just end it. Now. Right now.

Everyone looked at him as a failure and a disappointment.

_I'll end it easily_

Soul opens the door and walks out into the cold night. The stars illuminating the night. He walks through the streets finally making it to his destination the beach. He smells the fresh air feeling the mist coming from the ocean. He leaves footprints on the sand, Soul walks on the deck, continuing to walk until the deck no longer continued, He looks down at the ocean to see his reflection.

"Lets see how this deep this ocean is" he whispers to himself.

'All I have to do is just jump and sink...thats not to hard' he thinks to himself

Soul jumps in the ocean feeling the cold water against his skin, He starts to sink in deeper running out of air, he starts to feel his lungs burn.

Something warm grabs his hand he tries to move his hand but was too weak to try.

He opens his eyes to see an angel? A white dress that is wet from saving him, Soft white skin, wet ash blonde air that is shoulders length, and green eyes that hypnotize you. Souls vision starts to get darker. 'Wait let me see her a bit longer' he says before he blacks out'

Soul eyes shoot open looking around his room he swear he ended it all, he even saw an angel. He sits up and see's his brother Wes looking worried.

"Oh god! What where you thinking?!" Wes says

Soul stays quiet, not wanting to answer the question.

"Hey answer me...please" Wes says calming down a bit.

"Ending it" soul replies

"Is this some game?...forget it, but you caused trouble for someone just to save your ass! You know that?"

Soul looks at his brother confused "someone?"

"Yeah some girl... Jeez are you an idiot!" Wes kept talking and getting angry but he was lecturing him, not because he hates him 'cause he cares about soul.

Soul spaced out half way through wondering if he will ever see that angels face again, Maybe that's his saviour.

Soul Stands up quickly feeling a bit light-headed, he says quickly "Where is she I want to see her!"

"She left right after, I'm sorry but she said '_feel better and maybe we'll meet again'" _Wes said repeating every word she said

Soul runs his hands through his hair, Wes broke the silence they were in "Hey Mom and Dad wanted to talk to you"

Soul walks down the stairs slowly hoping the conversation would go quickly, he see's them sitting on the couch looking disappointed a look that he used to seeing all the time.

He walks in front of them, they look up at soul "What the hell is wrong with you!" His dad yelled with anger

"Peter don't yell" his mother said in a very soft voice

" Laurissa, he caused lots of trouble and so why shouldn't I yell at him!" he raised his voice

**((sorry haha i just used some random names for the parents))**

Soul thought to himself maybe if he stays quiet it will go by fast, His mother sighs then quietly says, "Son please tell me what you were thinking?"

"Why do you care?" soul replies he is starting to regret that he talked

"E-Excuse me?" she says with a hint of anger in her voice

"You think you can talk to your mother like that?" his father looks at him with disgust.

"I mean all you care is about Wes, right?" Soul starts to feel a bit relieved saying that and getting it off his chest.

"That's not true, but if only you start to be more respectful and talented as him this wouldn't be a problem right now!" his mother raised her voice at him

"See what I mean all you care about is him!" Soul dared to raise his voice at his parents

"You damn ungrateful brat! I don't want you talking to us in that tone, I want you to think about what you have done and then later I want you to apologize to us, damn didn't we teach you any god damn manners!" Souls Dad yelled at him.

Soul left the living room and went to his bed wishing he had said more to them, he wanted to tell them all of his feelings.

The door opened Wes came in and said "You better sleep, you got school remember"

"Tch. I am not going to that damn music school anymore" soul said covering himself with the blanket

"But they will get mad if you don't go" Wes tried to convince him

"I would rather go to another school than that piece of shit"

"Maybe, If I can convince them to let you go to DWMA" Wes sounded confident with his plan'

"Sure but ill Doubt that will happen"

* * *

Soul waited at the top of the stairs can here the conversation, hoping Wes's plan will work

"Look guys I think we should change Soul into another school, DWMA oh I heard it was a good school" Wes said smiling just like his mother

"Oh but I want him to be as good as you in Violin and Piano" His mother said in a very sweet voice

"I don't know if it's a good idea" his father said annoyed talking about a conversation about soul

"Maybe his attitude will improve, and don't you want him to be happy" Wes said trying once more

His mother and father both looked at each other and sighed "Fine i'll transfer him, but only because you said his attitude may improve"

"Great I"ll tell him" Wes stood up about to leave

"Oh but I want to him to get better at playing the piano" his mother said putting her hand on her cheek

"It fine I'll teach him" Wes said smiling

* * *

"There you go brother" He smiled

"Yeah, whatever thanks" soul climbed into his bed and started to drift off and the first thing he dreamed of was meeting that angel once again

* * *

**I hope you liked it **


	2. The Party

**Hello lovelies I hope you enjoy this chapter, I can't believe I did this chapter in one day well R&R**

* * *

"Hey maka nice to see you again" Marie the librarian said greeting Maka right when she walked in

"Nice to see you too miss Marie" Maka smiled back at her, she walked towards her and dropped a big stack of books on the counter, "well here are all the books"

"Oh you finish them so fast, you're my favorite I just wish you were my daughter" Marie said taking in all the books, Maka giggled at what she said

"sweetie do you want to come over my house tonight to eat dinner with me and stein?" She smiled at maka sweetly

"Oh I would love to but I actually have things to do today thanks for the offer, but ill go next time" Maka gave her an apologetic look

She waved at Marie as soon as she left the library, she walked down the streets slowly then she starts to remember the night when she saved that guy, Evans she believed was his last name but she couldn't fully remember

_Maka walked down the beach, she loved night strolls they were the only way to make her feel better. When her bare feet touched the cold sand she got some shivers, the wind blew through her hair and her white dress moving in the wind. She decided to walk a longer distance, she saw big houses that amazed her, she started to walk closer to the water. She closed her eyes breathing in the fresh air, once she let her breath she opened her eyes but she did she saw a figure standing on the dock then it jumped in the water. Maka rushed to the dock but she didn't see the thing come back up for air so she decided to go get it out._

_She jumped in trying to reach for whatever it was, her hands felt something warm she grabbed it and pulled it up, she tried to see what it was but she couldn't see through the water. She reached for the dock then she jumped on it, then she pulled out whatever she got, her vision started to get clear she sees a white-haired boy. Maka checked if he was breathing but she didn't hear anything, she put both of her hands on his chest and started to push down several of times, she puts her hands on his lips parting them apart ready to give him mouth to mouth then she heard a light cough she backed up, looking down at the boy._

_His eyes opened slowly opens his eyes, blinks slowly trying to remember what had happen "A...Angel?" He says softly then passes out, Maka smiles softly and whispers "What were you doing?" knowing that he won't answer._

Maka was in shocked when Patty and Liz came up from behind her, "Gosh guys you scared the heck out of me!"

Liz and patty laughed "What are you doing here, oh wait don't answer that I know what you did, you went to the library" Liz said shaking her head

Maka scratched the back of her head smiling, "so what are you doing here?"

"We are waiting for kid to hurry up, he is carrying our shopping bags" Liz smiled an patty just laughed

"Ugh guys! really I can't hold your stuff all the time!" Kid said running out of breath, Maka gave a small little wave to him.

"Sorry guys I have to go" maka gave a smile to all of them

She ran down the streets, the wind blowing her skirt back. She opened the door and she heard a woman's laughter, Maka rolled her eyes right away she walked toward her room when her dad stopped her "Hey Maka, The Evans came by my company today"

Maka just gave him a confused look to him "Um.. Who are they?" she put her hands on her hips

Spirit her dad sighed "Honey don't you listen to me when I talk to you? Anyways push that aside, well they are a famous they sell the most finest instruments and their son's are good with the violin and piano"

Maka gave her dad a 'so what?' look, he continued "So, they invited us to dinner and you are coming with so find something fancy to wear. It starts at seven-thirty" he pushed Maka into the room not letting her argue.

Maka opened her closest she saw her favorite white dress she wore that night, she touched it thinking that maybe she should wear it but she reaches for a black dress, while she still has time she decides to read the post cards her mother sent, one of them said '_Love you Maka' _there was nothing else she wrote, its been five months since she had written back to her which got maka worried.

There was a light knock on the door maka opened it and saw her father in a tuxedo "Oh my baby maka looks so beautiful" he said smiling and maka just rolled her eyes and blushed lightly.

* * *

They made it right on time, Maka was amazed how big the house was huge, Maka saw other famous families well she believes they are father introduced her to other families and Maka just wanted to leave right away, they sat at the table that they'd been assigned to, then she believes the Evans came to their table.

"Hello " the tall man with white combed back hair said shaking spirits hand "And I believe this is the daughter you were talking about hello..."

"Maka" she said giving him a fake smile, she also shook hand "My son's will be coming in any minute now"

A tall man with the same white combed back hair as his father came towards us, He smiled "Hello, I'm Wes" he took Maka's hand, Maka remembered who he was, he is the brother of that guy he saved, she hoped he didn't remember who she was. Maka didn't want to cause any trouble at the party.

"You know, you look oddly familiar" he said putting a finger on his chin, Maka eye's widen and shook her head "Sorry, I don't know you"

"Are you sure-" Maka interrupted him "Look I don't know you okay, I'm going to get some air" Maka looked at her dad and he gave her a nod giving her some space.

She started to walk towards the door when she heard Wes call her "Wait! Are you sure you are okay?" Maka let go a loud sigh, "Look I'm okay, I don't need you checking up on me" Maka walked out and slammed the door lightly showing him to back off.

"Damn boy, Doesn't know when to leave someone alone, Tch." Maka said to herself, she stood on the porch looking up at the stars.

She saw something on that same dock again, she ran towards the dock then stopped, she smiled then said "You're not planning to jump again, are you?"

Maka heard a soft chuckle, He replied "No I just want some air, what you don't trust me-" He stops talking and then turns around

"You're that-" Maka interrupts him with her giggle then she says "angel?"

"How did you know" Soul says confused

"You said it before you passed out" She gave him the realist smile she had, "I'm Maka nice to meet you"

She took out her hand, he took it without hesitating "Soul" Maka liked the heat that came from his hand and it made her feel comfortable, they stood there staring at each other they didn't mind the silence they actually enjoyed it.

The silence was broke when Spirit yelled, "Maka! we are leaving"

Soul gave Maka a smirk, showing his sharp teeth "Bye Angel"

"Bye Evans" Maka started to walk away slowly then she heard soul say, "Wait when can we meet again"

"Don't worry about it" Maka continued to walk.

Its been four days since she see's him and she doesn't know when she will meet him again, Maka put her headphones on and put play on her music getting lost in them.

* * *

**hey everyone i hope you liked this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys its short well R&R p.s. sorry if its not to good**

* * *

Soul waited for the angel or should he say Maka to come, but nothing she never came, soul that maybe she doesn't want anything to do with soul since he causes so much trouble for everyone. He knew that this was going to happen, he felt frustrated, why didn't hey just ignore her and not talk to her. Soul stood up he clenched his fist and punched the wall in his room.

"Damn" soul said under his breath

"Soul get down here!" His Dad yelled from downstairs

Soul sighed and went downstairs he sat down on a separate chair from them "Soul we got you a psychologist to help you out" His mom said giving him a serious face

"Why I don't need one?" He crossed his arms

"Honey yes you do, after what you went through you need it. There is something wrong with you" His mom put her hand on souls knee

Soul laughed like he was a maniac "well it because you guys caused it!" soul yelled back

"How many times do I have to tell you don't talk to your mother like that" his dad tried to sound calm

"Anyways, You are also being transferred to another school so make sure you sleep early" his mother sounded a bit annoyed

Soul walked away into his room, slamming the door he grabbed his coat and sneaked out the house. He walked into the busy city, soul puts his hood on being cautious. He kept walking the further he went into the city the less people, he went to the park and he sat down on the swing set he looked up in the sky enjoying the stars. When he looked up in the sky it always reminded him of his grandpa, he was the only one who treated him like a normal person"

Soul heard some laughing, he quickly turned around and saw a group of guys standing there looking at him, "Aw look it's the suicidal boy" The leader of the group said laughing

"Look Asura, I don't want to have any problems with you right now" Soul said standing up putting his hands up

Asura Walked closer to soul "Don't tell me you are afraid" He pushed soul and he stumbled back

Soul thought to himself _damn black star getting him into trouble with these guys_

"You know I think suicidal boy is scared" Asura got closer to his face, Soul put his hand into a fist then he strikes him in the face asura fell to the ground, he grunt in pain.

"Oh, You are going to regret you did that" asura stood up and gave his group a signal and they went after soul and started to beat him up, Soul grunted in pain he tried to fight back but he couldn't he was too tired to fight back.

They left leaving him on the floor bleeding from his mouth, he stands up putting one of his hands on his ribs and the other wiping the blood from his mouth. Soul tried to walk home fast but his limping slowed him down.

One he made it home he grabbed his phone and texted Black star

**'Dude, asura just attacked me'**

**'what the hell, really?'**

**'last time I hang out with you'**

**'aw come on don't be like that'**

soul rolled his eyes

**'fine last time, but don't get me into shit next time. Idiot.'**

**'okay okay, and DON'T CALL YOUR GOD AND IDIOT'**

Soul put his phone down on the desk and drifted off to sleep

* * *

Soul heard pounding on the door he groaned, he got up and opened the door to see his brother standing there.

"Soul you better hurry up or you're going to be late, to your new school" Wes rushed soul, making soul grunt.

"Okay make sure you behave yourself please and if you don't you will end up going back to your old school" Wes kept his eyes on the road

"Yeah, I know" Soul ran his hand through his hair, soul was nervous going to a new school but at least Black star also goes there.

"Oh and after when we get back home you will go to your psychologist" Soul groaned to the thought of that

"Do I really have to go? I mean I am feeling a bit better now"

Wes smirked but his teeth weren't as pointy as souls, "Are you feeling better because of that one girl, What her name? Oh right Maka"

Souls eyes widen "what? and no I don't care about that girl anyway she might be like those other girls that only like me for money or they are just trying to get closer to you"

Wes sighed and shook his head, "Come on don't think like that and I doubt it when I tried talking to her she was trying to avoid me, Oh look we are here!" Wes said with excitement

They entered the school and saw many kids around and they kept on staring at them. Soul wanted to hurry up and tried to get away from all the people staring at them. They made it to the office and Wes was talking to the principal and soul was just staring off to space.

"Well soul I hope to see you around, Oh and call me lord death" He took out his huge hand and soul took it.

Soul walked out to and saw something oddly familiar, a girl with ash brown hair he realized it was Maka. Soul thought about approaching her until Black star called him out.

"Hey dude, It's great that you come here now, and now you can see your gods face more often" Black Star stared laughing like a maniac, and soul just rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry about Black Star" Tsubaki smiled softly at soul

"Hey Tsubaki and hey its fine, How do you even deal with him" Soul gave Tsubaki a grin and she just shrugged, they both laughed lightly

"Soul is that you?" Soul stiffened when he heard Maka's voice

Soul turned around "Yeah, So what"

Maka gave him a strange look "What's with the attitude?"

Soul sighed and felt like he was over reacting that Maka haven't visited him at all since the party "I'm sorry, just forget about it okay" He started to walk away but Maka started to follow him

"Soul I know why you are upset with me" Maka frowned a bit, soul stopped walking

"I'm sorry I was just over reacting"

"No you are not, I should have at least visited you because I know you need someone to be there with you" Maka sounded like she knew what was going on with his life

"It's fine, you don't need worry about me" Soul said regretting that he ever talked to Maka like that

"No I do and I feel like I need to be there with you and never let you go no matter what" Maka looked straight into his eye, they stood there in silence like they did at the party

"Maka!" kid yelled from across the hallway, maka turned around

"I was looking all over for you" kid said out of breath then liz and patty came from behind him

"Oh I was talking to some one" Maka pointed at soul, soul waved at them

"Is he new here?" Liz looked at kid slightly glaring at soul not wanting him to get close to Maka, liz frowned.

"yup, we actually met a while ago" Maka smiled

"well it's almost time for class so let's go" Liz said, they all left to different classes

* * *

"Tch. finally school is over" Soul walked out of the class room and he felt good that no one was comparing him to his brother.

"That was fun" Maka said following behind soul

Soul laughed "No it was not"

"so um soul you wan't to hang out today" Maka started to play with her fingers

"I would but I can't, I have to go somewhere"

"So Soul how are you feeling right now?" The psychologist asked soul tapping the pen on his chin

" I don't feel like doing this" soul sighed

"please call me Joe, and tell me why don't you want to do this?"

"Because this is unnecessary" soul rolled his eyes

"Why do you think that?"

Soul thought to himself _Boy this is going to take forever, _but one thing he couldn't stop thinking about is maka

* * *

** sorry guys not the best chapter i just had a writers block well i hope you enjoy **


	4. Regret

**hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter R&R**

* * *

Maka watched as soul left, she smiled and started to walk towards the school library every time she walked in it made her feel so great. She looked at all the books at the shelf then she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turned around then she saw kid.

"Hey kid" maka whispered not wanting to disturb others

"hey, I wanted to talk to you" kid whispered back

"sure" maka smiled at him

"Do you...like that guy" he said sounding a bit upset

"Who soul?" kid nodded and maka rolled her eyes lightly and laughed "No I don't we are just friends and its going to stay like that"

Kid smiled feeling a bit better "Okay good, I don't know if I can trust that guy"

"Oh don't be like that, I think he is a good guy" maka patted his back then left the library, she walked down the hall then she saw liz

"Hey liz!" Maka called to her friend

"Hi" she replied with a monotone voice

"Are you okay?" maka asked worriedly

"yeah" liz lied

"Did something happen between you and kid" Maka knew that liz liked kid and she cheered her on

"No, but I think he likes someone"

"yeah, I bet it's you" Maka said with excitement

"No maka, it's not me it's someone else" Liz said softly

"What? It can't be, you guys are meant to be" maka grabbed liz shoulders

"Thanks maka for supporting me but, I have to go" Liz started to walk away and maka just sighed

Maka left and walked back home "sweetie" she heard her dad

"yes dad" maka dropped her bag on the couch

"you got mail from your mom" A smile formed on maka's face, she ran to her dad and he handed her the mail. She didn't even care that there was a woman in the house.

When she saw the mail this time it wasn't just a post card it was a letter

_Dear Maka,_

_ Sorry I haven't been able to send you mail for a while honey but I want you to know that I love you a lot. Also I have found some one that I might actually love. I have been really happy and I hope you have been happy also. Well honey I need to go, I love you a lot._

_ love,_

_ Kami_

Maka smiled, she was happy that her mama finally met someone who would make her happy, "Honey what did your mom say?" Spirit asked

"Oh nothing, just that she loves me thats all" Maka didn't want to tell her dad or he'll start crying saying 'why did I ever leave her'

"Thats great" Maka heard the woman giggling, she left the living room and into her room.

Maka got a tex from Tsubaki

** hey maka want to hang out?**

**Sure **

**Ok ill meet you at death bucks**

**k **

maka quickly changed into comfortable clothes and left the house quickly and made it right on time

"Hey Maka sorry I'm late" Tsuabki rushed and sat at the table with maka

"What you were just one minute late" Maka laughed

"Maka, Black Star confessed to me!" Tsubaki said excitedly, maka smiled brightly.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" maka got put her hands on Tsubaki's hands

"Yes, Oh gosh, He was blushing too" Tsubaki blushed to the thought of black star confessing to her

Tsubaki's phone went off, she checked it and then looked at me, "sorry I have to go to soon, but Black star already wants to go on a date!"

I nodded, soon she left maka sat there for a while longer reading the book she had brought. Someone sat in front of her she closes her book and see's someone she hates.

"Hey babe" The guy with Spiky brown hair and piercing all over his face and ears, he gave her a grin.

Maka gave him glare "Giriko, what are you doing hear"

"Woah I see your not that flat as before, though they can be bigger" Maka was going to give him her famous maka chops but didn't bother to start anything

"I asked you a question, asshole" Maka slammed her fist on the table.

"Calm down, I just came out of Juvie and I'll be seeing you in school again" He gave her a wink

"I thought you had enough of me and don't you have blair by the way" Maka wanted to say all the rudest things in the world to him but she wouldn't dare

"Well I heard it's better to have two girls" He licked his lips, maka wanted to puke.

"Look I have to go and I don't want to deal with you" Maka stood up, He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his laps

"Baby don't be like that" Maka struggled to get out of his grip, Girkio grabbed her jaw and brought he closer to her face .

He kissed her, maka tried to fight back, "Excuse me sir can you please not do that in here" One of the employes said

"whatever" He pushed maka out of his laps and he left, She left out a sigh of relief

"Thank you so much" Maka smiled at the employe, and he gave her a nod

Maka left death bucks a while later to make sure he has left. The sun was starting to set, she enjoyed the view.

She walked in the music store to visit stein, she walked in she was surprise that Marie was in the store,

"Hey guys" Maka gave them a smile

"Oh maka sweetie, How are you" Marie came at her with a hug

"Im good, stein I still don't know why you wear that screw on your head" Maka gave a light giggle

"It makes me look cool" He played with his screw

"No it doesn't" maka and marie said together, they all laughed

Maka then heard the piano playing in the back, she looked at them and they gave her nod that she was able to walk in. She open the door and saw that familiar whit hair, his hands moved so freely on the keys. The music was dark but yet beautiful, and it amazed her she hasn't listen to anything so beautiful. He looked so relaxed when he played, he was letting all the emotions he has bottled up inside of him.

Soul stopped playing he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw maka, "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"Stien and marie let me in, I usually read in here for peace. And that was-"

Soul interrupted her "I know creepy and dark"

"No it was beautiful, I loved how dark it was" maka smiled

"You do?" Soul was surprised

"Yes, Can you keep playing?" Maka was surprised that she actually to interest to his music she never had thought about music

"I don't know" soul said sighing

"Oh please" she put her hands together

"fine" soul went back into the music she sat next to him amazed how he plays the piano he never made mistakes, she never knew someone can play music as good as this.

Days would pass by they hung out together in the room, maka would read her book and soul would play his music he started to feel comfortable letting her listen to his music. Some days she would watch him play the music, at times he'd try to tach her how to play but she couldn't understand most of the things he said.

* * *

maka lied down on her bed trying to read all the music notes, soul told her to try to know what all of them were. Maka had gotten a text from tsubaki

** maka I forgot to tell you when star and I went in a date we saw giriko**

**Yeah, I bumped into him too**

**You did?! are you okay?! **

**Im fine, one thing he did was kiss me and I was saved by one of the employee at death bucks**

**oh thank god**

**srry I gtg bye**

**bye**

maka put her phone down the thought of Giriko pissed her off

_**Flashback **_

_Maka never went out to parties with her friends she usually decided to read all day, she walked to death bucks and ordered a coffee and she would just read all day until she had to leave._

_Maka read peacefully Until someone sat in front of her, she looked up confused and it was guy filled with __piercings on his face and his ears, spiky light brown hair and amazing light brown eyes_

_"um, can I help you?" maka asked_

_"Yeah, I kind of scraped my knee falling for you" He gave her a grin _

_maka blushed, She closed her books "that was the lamest pick up line I ever heard"_

_They laughed __together, he was so kind and sweet maka thought that they were meant to be. two weeks pass by when he started to be a bit aggressive with Maka._

_"Maka where were you all day yesterday?" Giriko walked over to maka_

_"I was with my friends" Maka said calmly_

_"Who were they?" _

_"Really? do you need to know where I go and who I hang out with?" Maka was pissed that he didn't trust her_

_"Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled at her then grabbed her bye the wrist gripping it tightly, maka looked at him frightened _

_"sorry maka I'm just not in the mood" Giriko left, maka fell to the ground and held her wrist._

_Giriko asked her out to a date then ditched her leaving maka alone, she cried for a bit then she got over it_

_"Maka what the hell where you doing with that guy yesterday!" _

_"Damn it, I can't do any shit because of you!" maka yelled at him_

_He slapped maka across the face, "don't you fucking talk to me like that" Maka stayed on the floor a tear rolled down her face _

_"I'm leaving" he left with his friends and she sat there breathless, she started to hyperventilate._

_Days gone by and he still been abusing maka and she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to end it with him today._

_"Giriko, I need to tell you __something" Maka said softly_

_"Shut up I'm busy" _

_"I need to talk to you, now" maka raised her voice a bit, _

_"What the hell do you want" Giriko looked annoyed_

_"I want to break up with you" Maka stood up to him_

_He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall, he kissed her then he pulled back, "Now look in my eyes and say it __again"_

_maka looked back at him with a straight face, "I want to break up with you" she said with a monotone voice_

_He grabbed a hand full of her hair and threw her to the ground "I don't need you piece of shit anyways, I rather have a girl with a better figure" maka stayed on the ground crying._

**_End of Flash Back_**

maka cried a bit, but she was glad that she ended quickly with him. She should have known from the start that all guys were pigs.

* * *

**sorry guys if the other chapter seemed like a rushed it a bit too much, I truly am**

**well please leave a review and school is coming soon so Im not sure if ill update a lot **


	5. Broken Mirror

**HI my loves sorry I haven't posted for a while I was busy well I hope you enjoy **

* * *

Maka sat next soul while playing the piano she fell in love with his music everyday

"Hey soul do you ever think of being a pianist" Maka asked him eagerly

Soul sighed "No"

"But don't you want people to hear your music, no not just your music let them hear your feelings you have deep inside"

Soul got a bit annoyed "Look maka I just don't want to okay?"

"Why? Why don't you show the world who you are" Maka grabbed his hand

Soul jerked his hand back "Don't you get it I don't want too!" Maka cringed when soul shouted

Maka looked at soul with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" she started to pick up her bag and her books, maka opened the door when soul grabbed her by the hand.

"No, Im sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Soul scratched the back of his head while looking down at his shoes.

Maka smiled and ruffled his hair "Its okay"

"Did you just touch my hair" Soul tried to act cool

"yeah, you got a problem" Maka put her hands on her hips

Soul smirked, which made Maka a bit nervous soul started to walk towards maka, she walked back until she fell on the soft couch.

"Soul what are you-" Maka shut her eyes, then she felt souls hands go on her head and started to mess her hair up.

"Idiot you shouldn't have messed with my hair" Soul smirked and maka just gave him one of her cute pouts and he just laughed.

Soul said his goodbye to maka when he had to leave and go back home, the sky was a beautiful orange color. soul dozed of into the sky thinking about what Maka just said he feels like she will turn into his parents

"Oh look who it is" He heard a very Familiar voice, soul turned around to see Asura

Soul stayed quiet and not because he is scared, he did it because he doesn't want to start anything

"I guess we are playing the silent game" Aura started to walk close to him and soul ran as fast as he could, he ran wishing his legs won't give up on him.

Soul ran he knew he already lost Asura but he rather be safe than sorry, soul turned the corner of the street and he fell to the ground

"Shit, sorry" soul said opening his eyes to see a girl with purple hair, she looked up and her yellow eyes seem to have caught his crimson eyes and they didn't stop looking at each other

"Its fine" She said standing up and dusting off her dress, she pulled her hair back behind her ear and smiled at soul.

"Im blair by the way"

soul stared at her for a while dazed on how beautiful she looked, "I'm soul" he said slowly

Blair giggles "Do you go to DWMA" the cold wind blows through her hair lightly.

"Yes I do" soul said with a bit of excitement, which made him regret how uncool that was.

"Okay well I will see you there tomorrow" she walks away giving him a wave and he waves back at her.

As soon as he made it home he went straight into his room smiling thinking that blair might be the right girl for him, he smile to himself looking like an idiot but he doesn't care at all.

soul thinks to himself 'maybe I should tell maka-' his thoughts got interrupted when there was a knock on his door, he walked over and opened it and saw his brother

"Time for dinner" soul gave him a nod and followed him out to the dinning room, he sat on the chair and his parents gave him a strange look wondering why is soul is actually going to eat with them.

As the maid and the butler, slowly set their plates on the table, souls Dad clears his throat, Wes and Soul look up "I want to inform you that I am not going to be here for a couple of days, but your mother will be staying so don't give a hard time you understand?"

Wes and Soul nodded while chewing on their food, "Oh soul have you been practicing the Piano with Wes" Souls mom smiled softly

"Yeah" Soul said knowing its a lie

"Thats good, I was thinking you should Play the music you have been learning with Wes at a dinner party" She spoke softly

"Look, I don't want-"

soul was interrupted by his brother "He is still learning, how bout you give him some more time"

"I understand, and soul hurry up and try to be as excellent as your brother" That ticked off soul, he opened his mouth about to protest until Wes gently hit his leg.

Soul stood up "Im not hungry anymore" he left the dinning room and stormed into his room, he went straight to the bathroom he put his hands in his hair pulling it lightly still feeling a bit of pain. He looked at himself in the mirror and he punched the mirror making his knuckle bloody. Soul stared at the blood flowing out of his knuckle not bothering to treat it.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

**I know you don't ship soul and blair and neither do I, But don't worry it will soon go away**


	6. Chapter 6

Maka walked out of the store, replaying the moment soul was playing the piano. she loved how he was able to play so easily, but when she tries she fails so badly. When she tries soul always does a soft laugh which made her feel embarrassed.

Maka walked down the street and saw a white-haired man just like souls but it his hair is pulled back, he turned around and Maka saw a familiar face from the dinner party her dad took her to.

He smiled at her and walked toward her, she tried to walk away but he walked faster "Hey!"

'damn it' maka thought to herself, she stayed quiet, "Don't you remember me?"

"No..." maka looked away

"I'm Wes from the dinner party, and the brother of soul. the one you saved" He smiled and scratched the back of his head

"Oh..yeah" She tried giving him a smile

"I actually wanted to thank you. A lot." she kept smiling the whole time he talked which annoyed Maka a bit

"You don't need to thank me" Maka's skirt swayed softly in the wind

"No I do for some reason he is in such a better mood than before" Wes started to walk and staring at her as if he is telling her to follow him, and she followed.

Maka sat in the seat across from Wes and he smiled at her.

"So what is it that you want?" Maka asked not trying to sound rude.

"I wanted to tell you much you have affected soul, in a good way" He then turned to the waitress and ordered two coffees, Maka stayed quiet to show him she is ready to listen.

Maka walked down the streets thinking about Wes had told her, she never thought she can affect someones life in a good way. Maka was glad she can make her friend soul Happy, the thought of this made her smile like an idiot.

She entered her house and saw her papa cooking dinner, she smiled "Hey Papa-"

"Oh Spirit!" Maka heard an unknown woman's voice making her upset

"You are such a cutie" Spirit said walking away from the stove and kissing the woman who was leaning against the cold sink.

"REALLY!" Maka yelled, their heads turns toward Maka in shock

Maka hated when her dad brought different women to her home, she wanted him to be with her mom only and no one else but she knew that day will never happen. She can only think about the past if she wants to live in that moment when they were a happy family.

"I can't believe you are doing this!" Maka's face was red, she clenched her fists as if she was about to punch everything in the room.

He stayed quiet and looking down to the grown, Maka knew that he wasn't going to apologize for what he is doing.

She walked away, feeling tears start to form "Maka!"

Maka was surprised that he is actually going to apologize to her, "Are you going to eat..with us?" Spirit said awkwardly

"Fuck you!" Maka felt tears coming to her eyes, she quickly went to her room and went on her bed. she hugged her knees, the warm tears slid down her warm cheeks. Maka looked to her right and saw the post cards her mom sent her a while ago, She treasured them as if they were trophies.

Maka hated everything, she hated her dad she hated all the women he brought over and most of all she hated cheaters especially her dad he cheated on her mom, he said he loved her every single day if only she knew it was a lie she could have done something to change that but she couldn't.

She grabbed one of her favorite books from her shelf that her mother gave her when she was younger before she left and started to read hoping she can get her mind of everything.

Maka waited for the school day to be over she wants to find more books to read in the D.W.M.A. library, she loved how silent the library was. Maka picked some books and set on them on the table she opened one of the books she has chosen.

_A young girl having a normal life nothing was wrong, she had a routine everyday and it made her happy she never liked doing things that she does not know about. She had friends but they don't usually ask her if she wants to do things because they know she will say 'no'. But those days change when a boy comes into her life-_

Maka loved reading love stories even if they are very cliche, it makes her wish at times that she has life like the books.

"Hey there" she heard a soothing voice, a smile crept up her face and she looked up and saw soul giving her a toothy grin.

"Hey piano man" Maka thought about what Wes had told her

"Piano man?" soul laughed "Do you want to go to the music store?" He asked her everyday and she enjoyed it

"Sure" she grabbed her books soul grabbed some for her

"Soul?" A very girly voice echoed in the library

Soul and Maka turned around and saw the Blair, her purple hair pulled back and her bright yellow cat eyes shined.

"Oh, Hey! Blair" Soul set Maka's books down back on the table, he walked toward Blair leaving Maka confused on how soul knew the schools populist girl there.

Maka saw Soul and Blair having a conversation, Blair laughed and giggled, soul trying to look cool and giving her his toothy grin. Maka felt as if she was in her book watching the two main characters starting to flirt with each other, then slowly liking each other without even knowing. It made her happy that soul found someone he might actually like, Maka grabbed her books and started to walk away not wanting to ruin the moment they are having.

"Oi, Maka actually I'm going to be busy today so you don't need to go to the music store, sorry" He looked at her with an apologetic look.

"It's fine, I'm still going there anyways" Maka Smiled and when she saw blair gave her a small glare.

Maka walked into the music store to see only Marie at the store, "hey Marie, where's stein?"

"Oh he wasn't feeling so well" She sounded a bit worried

"When you see him tell him I said he feels better soon" Maka started to walk toward the room in the back

"Where is soul?"

"He went out somewhere" Maka smiled, she entered the room seeing the black piano and the black couch.

She opened the book but feel strange without any piano music playing in the background, she set her book down and sat on the bench. She put her pale slender fingers on the keys and pressed down, the noise wasn't as pleasant as souls but it did sound a bit better than before.

"You still need to practice on that piano"

Maka turned around and saw Marie smiling, "sorry sweetie I am closing early tonight"

"okay" maka gathered her stuff, marie offered her a ride and maka accepted not wanting to be rude and say no

"So did you know where soul went?" Marie asked while she looked straight at the road

"Um...I think he went out somewhere with a girl" Maka was pretty sure he did since he was talking to blair

"Oh I thought.." Marie stayed quiet

"you thought what?" maka asked curiously

"That you guys... were going out" She said softly

"No, No, we are just friends" Maka gives a soft laugh

"I have big secret" Marie blurted out trying to change the subject

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" Marie said with excitement and Maka gasped and started to congratulate her

They soon made it to made it to Maka's home and before maka got out the car she turned and looked at marie "You better tell stein"

(sorry if there are a lot of time skips and you got confused)

It's been a while since Soul been at the music store with he was 'busy' again, Maka didn't mind if he was hanging out with blair all the time but he should at least hang out with her once in a while.

Maka saw soul getting out of the class room, she caught up to him, "Hey soul do you want to go to the music store" she knew he is going to say no

"No sorry, Im busy" Soul scratched the back of his head

"You are hanging out with Blair again?" she wonders why she ask this if she already knows this

"Yeah we are sorta going out now" he blushed lightly

"Really?" Maka tried to sound surprised but she sounded annoyed, she wondered_ why would blair go out with soul, she's dating griko, right?_

"Are you upset that I'm going out with her?" soul asked

"No! I just... It was kind of obvious that it was going to happen, why would you think that?" Maka wanted this conversation to end already

"well you sounded angry" Soul sounded worried

"No I'm just a bit tired" Maka waved him a goodbye, she saw Grikio talking to his friends she notice she had to pass by him_  
_

"shit" she muttered to her self, she walked quickly covering her face from him

"Maka, I see you" Giriko says grinning , maka stayed quiet she wanted to run away from him as fast as possible.

"Are we playing the silent game? Anyways, I heard that white haired boy you hang out with is going out with my ex" He was angry that his most favorable ex-girlfriend already moved on from him

Maka stayed quiet not only did she want to avoid him, she doesn't know what to say if she says yes he can hurt soul. She felt a hand softly touch her chin and made her look up, he stared down at her with his light brown eyes.

"How bout we make them jealous, and they will come beck running to us" Maka averted her eyes stll staying as quiet as she can, he rubs his thumb softly against her lips and she looked back up at him

"Don't you want that white haired boy back" Giriko gave maka a grin "And we can have some fun while we are at it" He licked his lips and leaned down closer to her face and down to her neck she felt his hot breath and then he planted a kiss. Maka wondered why she isn't fighting back she usually stands up for her self but this time she just didn't care what was going to happen.

"Maka!" She heard Kidd scream, she felt relieved that someone finally came to stop this

"Tch." Giriko pulled back and gave a glare to kidd, he didn't mess with him because he doesn't want to get in problems with his dad, Giriko walked away with his friends.

Kidd ran toward maka and put his hands on her shoulders "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know" She said in a monotone voice

"Maka you can tell me it's okay" His golden eyes were soft

"Nothing happen" Her eyes burned she wanted to cry, _but why_ she thought

Kidd saw that maka wanted to cry, he hugged her tightly she didn't care if he saw her cry she just wanted someone to comfort her, she wanted to vent out to tsubaki but she doesn't want to interrupt her and black star. Kidd rubbed her back softly, maka pulled back and clean the tears off with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Why are you sorry?" He said calmly

"I made you worry" Kidd grabbed maka's hand

"I don't mind if its you" He smiled, maka was a bit shocked hearing that from him, He should be saying that to Liz they are meant to be together. she pulled her hand back from his he looked at her confused.

"I..uh...need to go" Maka waved him a goodbye and he waved back still confused

* * *

** hey guys sorry I took so long to update i think this one is long chapter anyways i hoped you enjoyed R&R**


End file.
